I'm in Love Now
by Andramion
Summary: Koushi enjoys walks in the rain, Ed Sheeran songs and seeing Daichi again.


Koushi cringes slightly at the squeak his brand new wellies let out with every step he takes. The rain is coming down fast, clattering on his umbrella loudly, but Koushi doesn't really mind it.

He's always had a thing for the rain, though he doesn't really know how to explain it to others: there's just something about the way it seems to make the world shrink into something a little smaller, to make the day go by a little slower.

Whether he was inside, looking at the water staining the windows and watching the drops roll down the glass, collecting into rivulets, or outside with the rain all around him, Koushi absolutely enjoyed every minute of it.

The streets are emptier than they normally are, deserted by people wanting to be inside, away from the drab weather and wet streets. Even as he gets closer to the train station, he has the pavement all to himself.

Koushi can't be bothered to stop himself from humming the song that was on the radio just before he left the house, lets himself smile and softly sing some of the lyrics as he kicks water up from puddles in time with the beat.

"I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet!"

The warmth of mid-June presses into his skin where he's rolled up the sleeves of favourite shirt. He relieves it by twirling his umbrella, sending droplets of water jumping off its ribs and creating a bit of a breeze. The way it ghosts over the part of his neck that's left bare is heavenly. When he runs the tip of his tongue over his lips, he can still taste the sweetness of the popsicle he finished three minutes into his walk.

It normally takes him fifteen minutes to get to the train station on foot, but today Koushi takes his time. He's got an extra ten minutes to waste out in the rain and he uses them to take in the vibrant colours of hydrangea bushes growing higher than the concrete walls delineating the park, to admire the contrast of the creamy white lilac flowers hanging between the plant's deep green leaves in bunches.

For a moment Koushi wishes he'd left even earlier, that he'd have the time to step through the open wrought iron gates and take a longer stroll, but the prospect of seeing the person who'll waiting for him keeps him moving towards the train station. Just the thought of him puts an extra skip in Koushi's step, makes his movements speed up a little while the rain settles down into a thin drizzle.

He turns a corner and at the end of the street he can see the train station: big, bulky and dark against the light grey backdrop of clouds. Though he can't see it from this distance, his gaze moves to the bottom left corner of the square building, to where he knows the entrance is. He starts humming the chorus of the song again.

* * *

Right at the crossroads across from the station, waiting for the traffic light to turn green, Koushi can already make out the figure taking shelter under the canopy outside the entrance. He's leaning against one of the pillars, slightly slouched and looking around him until he spots Koushi too. By then, Koushi is already on the sidewalk on the station's side, close to the edge of the road where the crosswalk landed him.

"Daichi!" Koushi calls out, waving with his free hand, greeting the man pushing himself off of the hard surface of the pillar.

For a split second, Koushi considers stopping right there, savouring the moment that excitement shoots through him; the tingly feeling he gets in his fingertips from knowing he'll be able to touch Daichi soon; the fluttering in his stomach at seeing Daichi's face light up and settle into a broad smile; the anticipation of that weird first kiss after not seeing each other for too long, like he's forgotten what kisses are like at all.

Then his foot hits the pavement in his next step and Koushi wants to rush forward and throw himself into Daichi's arms like he's in the reunion scene of a romance movie cheesier than he's ever seen. All that keeps him from actually doing it are his rational mind telling him to behave in public and the sudden cold hitting his whole left side, seeping into his thin clothes immediately.

Koushi comes to a stop, just standing there – wide-eyed and blinking – as the fabric of his shirt starts clinging to his skin. Drops of water fall from his hair and run down his left cheek, while his still-opened umbrella is resting against his shin because his arms hang limply beside his body.

Across from him, still under the canopy, Daichi's face mirrors Koushi's expression. His hand hovers in the air in front of him, a half-forgotten movement halted by the inability to warn Koushi on time.

It takes Koushi's brain a second to register that Daichi had called out an "Ah, Suga!" as the car sped past Koushi, right through the deep puddle of rainwater collected in the gutter.

Then Daichi's hand goes up to cover his mouth and he breaks into laughter, the kind where he slaps his knee and that Koushi dubbed _'Daichi's old man laugh'_. It's the kind that makes Koushi shake with laugher too, because it's hearty and embarrassingly loud and ridiculous and it makes Koushi's love for him grow hopelessly bigger.

"This is so stupid," Koushi manages between his giggles, lifting his shirt off his stomach and flapping the fabric, as though that'd help it dry faster. "So cliché."

He looks up to see Daichi walking towards him, lips pressed together tightly to keep another peal of laughter back.

"Hey. Long time no see," Daichi says as he stops in front of him. Koushi sees Daichi look him up and down until their eyes settle on each other's.

"Long time no see," Koushi repeats after him. He likes this, this moment of needless nervousness when they first see each other again, where they search each other's eyes and he finds his Daichi under those minute changes he's undergone in the month they've been apart.

And just like that, the bit of unwanted and ungrounded uncertainty that always settles somewhere low in his stomach – and makes him wonder _"Will it still work? Will it still feel the same after all this time?"_ – dissolves.

The metal tip of the umbrella clicks against the stone pavement as Koushi sets it down – it's not really necessary anymore anyway – and Koushi gently rests his fingertips against Daichi's sides, over the sleek fabric of the black rain coat he's wearing.

"I missed you," Daichi whispers as he leans in closer, nudging the tip of Koushi's nose with his own. Koushi can feel the pad of Daichi's thumb run small circles over his jaw as fingers weave into his hair, Daichi's palm covering his ear and making him feel _warm, warm, warm._

Koushi presses his cheek up against Daichi's, glad to feel him there, close, where he's supposed to be, even if he can only have him for a little while.

He returns the sentiment, murmurs an "I missed you too" against the corner of Daichi's mouth. He feels a little giddy, like he could have another fit of giggles when they kiss properly. It feels so strange, so alien, to have someone's face so close again, but at the same time it's familiar and safe and Daichi and _home._

But before he can turn his head any further and slide his lips over Daichi's, Koushi shivers a little and Daichi pulls back. He starts unzipping his rain coat immediately.

Koushi wants to object, wants to tell Daichi to kiss him already. He hates himself for being an adult and having thoughts like _it's a good thing we didn't get caught up in the moment and started making out in public_ run through his head.

"Here, you can wear it, you'll stay at least a little bit warmer until you can put on a dry shirt."

"Where's your jacket?" Koushi asks him as Daichi pulls his arms out of the sleeves and Koushi realises he's come straight from work, still wearing his suit. Daichi gestures over his shoulder, waves at something behind him.

"In my suitcase." Daichi moves to stand next to Koushi and drapes the rain coat over Koushi's shoulders, his hands lingering a little longer than strictly necessary, squeezing softly.

One single raindrop breaking on Daichi's nose is all the warning they get before the heavens open and a heavy curtain of rain falls down on top of them. Within seconds, Koushi's hair is lying flat against his skull, dripping water into his eyes and making him squint.

"Oh god," he hears Daichi mutter and when he turns to him, Daichi is just standing there, arms raised away from his sides as he looks down at himself. He uses one hand to wipe his hair back from his forehead and lifts one foot, then presses it down again, repeating the action several times. His face scrunches up in disgust and the soppy sound it makes gives Koushi a clue as to why.

"Even my socks are wet," Daichi exclaims. He raises his head and gives Koushi an incredulous look. "How?"

Koushi shrugs as he bites his lip to keep the grin off his face. He wants to laugh at this situation, but he feels like that might be a little more teasing than Daichi can handle. So instead, he grabs the upturned umbrella, draining the water gathering in it by turning it right-side-up.

"Well you were absolutely useless," he tells it, before he turns to Daichi and laughs again anyway, because Daichi looks like he just went swimming with his clothes on. "Let's get ourselves home."

It's an automatic thing by now, how the umbrella passes from Koushi's hands to Daichi's after Daichi has retrieved his suitcase; how they fall into step together as they walk the familiar path back to Koushi's apartment. Daichi shuffles his feet as he walks, dreading the soppy feeling of wet socks with every step he takes and being very vocal about that fact.

"You know," Koushi mentions, moving his one dry shoulder as Daichi's rain coat nearly falls off, "you could've kept your own coat. Then we wouldn't both be soaked." He grabs hold of the collar to keep it from sliding back again.

"It's fine." Daichi bumps his elbow into Koushi's while he says it. "You should stop saying you love the rain so much, maybe then it'll leave us alone."

Koushi feels the corners of his mouth tug up once more. He tucks his hand in between Daichi's side and his arm, pressing his fingers into Daichi's wet dress shirt.

"I still like the rain though, it's giving me a very nice view of you."

He lets out a shriek when more water suddenly pelts down on his head, because Daichi forgets he's holding the umbrella when he checks himself again.

"Sorry," Daichi mumbles as he readjusts his grip on the handle. Even softer, he adds: "I _knew_ I was wearing an undershirt."

Koushi laughs again, the sound just bubbling up and leaving him. He can't help his good mood. _Daichi is here, Daichi is here_ keeps repeating in his thoughts.

He knows he's being childish as he lets go of Daichi's arm and pokes him in the side.

He also knows Daichi can't resist.

"You're it," Koushi yells, before ducking out from under the umbrella and running through the park's gates.

"Sugaaaaaaa!" he hears behind him as he splashes through the puddles, no longer caring that the gravel paths make mud splash up against his trousers. All his clothes need to be washed anyway.

"Hey! This is not fair, I've got all our stuff!"

Koushi glances over his shoulder. Daichi's less than five meters behind him, even while carrying his suitcase in one hand and with the open umbrella dragging through the air behind him.

"It's not unfair!" Koushi shouts back. "It's strategy!" He almost slips when follows the curve of the path up to the picnic tables and he lets out a huff of air when he manages to keep his footing, relieved that he didn't end up in the pond down the hill.

He only just manages to get to the cover of the big camphor tree in the middle of the field when he feels a hand grab the hood of his shirt and he's dragged back against Daichi's chest.

"You're such a child," a gruff voice says next to his ear, both their breaths still coming fast after the uphill dash.

"You're the one who chased me," Koushi teases him and even though he's good at this – this game of push and pull that always manages to get a reaction out of Daichi – he can feel himself melt into Daichi when an arm wraps around his waist and Daichi rests his chin on his shoulder.

Koushi opens his mouth, once, twice, but he's not sure what he wants to say when Daichi's snuggling up to him like this. His whole back feels like it's glowing and Daichi's breath is cool on the damp skin of his neck.

A soft murmur passes Daichi's lips right before he presses them softly over Koushi's pulse.

There's a short moment when Koushi notices nothing but the warmth of Daichi's breath, but then it's like tiny fireworks are going off on his skin as he tingles all over – nervousness, excitement, whatever it is, it makes him turn around in Daichi's arms and curl his fingers into Daichi's collar.

He wants to pull him closer – _bend down,_ he thinks, but to his disappointment Daichi still hasn't developed a knack for telepathy – but his fingers just flex and bend, creasing the fabric and smoothing it out again.

Daichi's lips are slightly parted and there's a soft touch against Koushi's cheek, fingertips sliding over his jaw and into his hair, then the slide of Daichi's raincoat on his shoulder as Daichi grips it – to keep it from falling, to hold Koushi still, to pull him closer; it all doesn't matter.

What matters is how warm Daichi's skin is, how breathless Koushi feels as Daichi leans in closer and his own hand finds its way up to cover the one against his cheek.

The press of lips is slow and hesitant, the memory of the sensation buried so far that it's strange, but then Daichi angles his head a little differently and Koushi relaxes into the kiss.

His body is still humming with excitement as their mouths slide together, but it's no longer the tense, giggly kind. Now, all Koushi can think about is how he has Daichi with him again, close to him again.

He can taste the rain on Daichi's lips, droplets running down his skin and passing between them when Koushi runs the tip of his tongue over Daichi's bottom lip.

With a groan, Daichi pulls back and Koushi blinks at the sudden brightness now that Daichi isn't blocking his sight.

The way Daichi runs his tongue over his lips nearly makes Koushi pull him back in, but Daichi glances around them and sighs.

"Even though I know no one but you would have the ridiculous urge to come here in this rain…"

His voice trails off and Koushi nods. He doesn't let go of Daichi's hand as it lowers, though.

Instead, he uses his grip to pull him down once again, hooking his other arm around Daichi's neck and kissing him hard.

There's a little huff of air, but Koushi uses the moment to pull Daichi's lip between his teeth and Daichi lets him. An arm wraps around Koushi's waist and lifts him up slightly, until he's balancing on his tiptoes and grinning against Daichi's mouth.

 _Your hair's gotten long again_ , he almost tells Daichi as he treads his fingers into it, but he doesn't, because he kind of likes it like this and Daichi will take it as a cue to step into the nearest barber shop. Koushi wants to leave it like this, run his hands through it a bunch of times. He can tell him when they stand here in front of the station again in five days.

"Dai," he tries in between their kisses, but he doesn't really manage the following ' _–chi, I love you'_ until they lean back again.

"So, so much," he adds to it then and he places another kiss on Daichi's jaw, his chin, his nose and as high on his cheek as Koushi can reach.

"You too," Daichi responds, but his voice sounds hoarse, rough, so he clears his throat. "I love you too, Suga."

Koushi can't help smiling at how serious Daichi looks as he says it, eyebrows drawn together slightly and eyes determinedly trained on his.

"GAH!" Daichi lets out a second later and he drapes himself over Koushi, tucking Koushi's head in against his chest and resting his chin on top. "I missed you so much, Suga. I hate being apart so much."

Koushi hums in agreement, but before he can voice it, Daichi continues.

"Maybe I should buy a car. I could drive to work and then drop by your place on the way back. Would save me a lot of train rides. And keep me from getting soaked by the rain on my way from the station to you."

Koushi takes a deep breath and turns his head so he's not speaking into Daichi's shirt. He's not sure he won't chicken out if he has to repeat himself.

"Or you could move in with me."

He curls his toes inside his boots as a moment of silence passes, counts out the time in beats of the song stuck in his head _one 'this feels like falling in love' two three 'falling in love' two three 'like falling in love'_

Daichi shifts and now it's Daichi's cheek flattening his hair, lips against his forehead pressing a soft kiss into his skin.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

"Nice rain boots, by the way."

Koushi hums in agreement and feels his eyebrows draw together as he gives Daichi a self-deprecating smile.

"They didn't really keep me dry, though."

It's barely out before Daichi snorts and starts laughing again.


End file.
